1. Technological Field
The present invention relates to a medium-pressing device for pressing a medium, and to a malfunction detection method.
2. Background Technology
One example of a known medium-pressing device for pressing a medium is a mechanism for pressing a medium provided with a paper supply device whereby a bottom plate of plate form on which a paper medium rests is pressure-contacted against a roller disposed in opposition to the bottom plate through operation of a pressure application lever constituting an upward-pushing member which contacts the outer plate and which is movable in the vertical direction (see Patent Citation 1, for example).
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-30663 (Patent Citation 1) is an example of the related art.